


No room for doubt

by Selenay (FlareLunari)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareLunari/pseuds/Selenay
Summary: “You’re thinking too much again, aren’t you? Just like you always do.”





	No room for doubt

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in years and a desperate attempt to get back into writing. I've only ever written one other story in this fandom, so please be kind :)

Sephiroth never slept much. Even now in times of peace, he woke up at dawn and usually spent the quiet hours of the morning watching his partner sleep. Cloud looked so innocent and childlike – not like the strong and battle hardened warrior that he was. There were no shadows of the past that made him twist his face into a stoic grimace when he slept, he just looked relaxed – content. Sephiroth treasured these moments like nothing else, even though they were somewhat bittersweet to him. He was the one responsible for most of those shadows – and the ghosts that haunted Cloud.

And yet here they were – sharing a bed and their lives with each other. Aeris had granted him one last chance at life, even though he did not deserve one in the slightest. He had failed so many people in his lifetimes, had murdered, destroyed, used – and reveled in it. Granted, Jenova played a significant part in all of that, but Sephiroth – now that he was sane and free of the manipulations – would never be able to forgive himself for what he had done. Yet Cloud had forgiven him.

When everyone else had shunned him, Cloud had offered Sephiroth his friendship and help. Had taken care of him, when he was confused and all alone in the world. Several years had passed since then and Sephiroth still had a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact. Cloud of all people was probably the one that should hate him the most, but instead he had helped and supported Sephiroth in every way. Had given him a place to stay. How their tentative friendship had somehow turned into something else entirely – he had no idea. But he was glad it had happened.

Next to him Cloud moved a little and mumbled in his sleep, huffed out a soft breath. Sephiroth couldn’t resist the urge to brush a stray lock of golden hair out of his lover’s face and gently caressed the sleeping man’s cheek with his thumb. At one time he doubted that he even had a heart, but right now he could feel it beating in his chest – like a butterfly that was fluttering its wings. Cloud had awakened feelings in him that Sephiroth had long thought dead and he had never felt more vibrantly alive than now. But somehow he still felt that he didn’t deserve to be happy.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

Tired blue eyes scrutinized him intently and after a moment Cloud grabbed his hand, held it firmly in his own. Sephiroth smiled a little ruefully – it really hadn’t been his intention to wake the other man up.

“No reason, really ...”

Cloud snorted and shook his head, drew Sephiroth into his arms and pulled him close. The spiky blonde strands tickled his neck a little and he could feel warm breath against his cheek.

“You’re thinking too much again, aren’t you? Just like you always do.”

Denying it would make no sense, so Sephiroth stayed silent and let his hands travel up the other man’s back, caressed the soft, bare skin. Cloud sighed deeply and withdrew a little, so he could look at Sephiroth.

“You deserve this, deserve to be happy. You belong here with me and I’ll be damned if I will ever let you go.”

Slightly calloused thumbs caressed his cheeks and Sephiroth closed his eyes with a nearly inaudible sigh when soft but insistent lips pressed themselves against his. The kiss was gentle but firm, left no room for doubt. It was an affirmation that Cloud wanted him, with all his flaws and issues and that he had a place – and a person – he belonged to. An affirmation, that Cloud loved him just as desperately and completely as Sephiroth loved in return.


End file.
